pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Germen te mando un link demasiado gracioso sobre amy ( yo con los demas nos reimos a carcajadas, incluyendo amaya ) este es TE VAS A MORIR A CARCAJADAS!!!!!--Usuario:Meganium1530 oye blog que diga bulb podrias borrar todos mis blog's? si no es mucha molestia eweArchivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 02:22 2 jun 2011 (UTC) oye me gustaria salir en Viaje por sinnoh, aunque solo fuera personaje temporal. contestame, si no queres no pasa, tu eres el escritor =DArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 09:34 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario se que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas pero lo hago para ver si en verdad leen la pokenovela xd jeje y gracias queria que alguien me lo dijera pero despues de que termine los 4 primeros capitulos las arreglare jejej cuidate--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 03:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLA!!!! soy pikaqueen pero dime pika (XD) Podriamos ser amigos? Tambien podrias venir a mi novela Luz,drama POKEMON!!!!!! (audiciones abiertas)\ Piktini fan =°°= 19:42 18 jun 2011 (UTC) mucho gusto yyyyy? Quieres entrar en mi novela? Si quieres aqui esta el enlace http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Luz,drama,_POKEMON Si no tranquilo a nadie lo obligo Piktini fan =°°= 23:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola quisiera saber mi me quieres ayudar soy nueva x) Zoe x) 22:51 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okas ire leyendo ese manual o como se llame xd gracias por todo :D Zoe x) 23:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola oye yo hice una cara MM de timburr y una de dewott si quieres las puedes usar pero te la doy depues lo q pasa es q no las he subido y ademas estoy en otra compu Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:12 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por todo German El empujoncito que me has dado me a ayudado xDD ademas sigo descubriendo mas cosas y creo ke ya se como va la mecanica :D PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿te pongo bulbasaur? si dices que si ponme un Archivo:Purrloin NB.png o Zorua o riolu xDD ya ves, pero de preferencia Purrloin --Zoe x) 23:41 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okaas Gracias Te puedo decir germen? xD GRacias por toda tu ayuda me sirve de Mucho, ahora ya se como cambiarle el fondo, muchos los de Pokeespectaculos me estan ayudando con esto ;) Zoe x) 23:59 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Germen! x3 Oye mi amigo me dijo que habia un Xat! *.* es ke a mi me gustan los X@t's Pokespectaculos tiene un Xat? o era mentira e.e [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 00:12 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Olaa!! Ola soy Carolina,me han dicho que tu eres un administrador y que tu me podrías ayudar n_n. Si no te importa,podrías ayudarme con una cosas de mis novelas como...:Los comentarios y las Encuestas,es que siempre que las pongo me acabo liando y toda la movida...U.U... De todos modos gracias =DMi locura e mi creatividad!!!!Yo soy así XD!!!!! Pues...: Mira tengo 2 problemillas...; 1:Tu sabes como quitar un cuadrado que está al rededor de la imagen...es decir por ejemplo,en una novela la primera que hize una chica Anabel, me está ayudando con esa novela y cuando yo ponía las imagenes de las personas que hablaban siempre había un cuadrado al rededor de estás imagenes y ella no se como pero las quitaba...si no me he explicado bien aquí te dejo un enlace a esa novela en los primeros capítulos está corregida pero a partir del 5 o por aí ya se aprecian los cuadrados:Pokémon ranger viajeros a traves del portal. Y por último las encuestas y los comentarios: No se cómo ponerlos,los comentarios me salen mal,intenté ponerle una imagen a la tabla de comentarios de una novela(Que también me pusieron) y ahora no me salen los cuadrados pequeños donde se ponen los comentarios.Pues en resumen si me puedes enseñar como poner encuestas y comentarios en mis novelas. Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora...Gracias!!!n.n. Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yoXDD!! De acuerdo, pero... Ok, acepto que borres los sprites, admito que tenian mala calidad (Abajo lo 240p! (?)) n.nU. Pero me quedo la duda de por que borraste mis sprites por mala calidad, y no haz borrado otros que tienen peor (perdon al que inculpe D:). Solo resuelveme esa duda vale? XP Y de una vez que dejo el mensaje, ¿amigos? --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 15:37 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Oye podrias hacerme el favor de devolver a su nombre priginal el expediente de choroneko ¬¬, no se que problema te haces d acambiarlo. por favor devuelvelo comoa ntes ¬¬ Gracias! Gracias por el aviso Germán n_n ,con razon tenia tantos problemas con las imagenes...Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Need some help -.- Hola... Es que verás, soy nueva en la wiki y no me amañó mu ybien, podrías echarme una mano? Si nopuedes no pasa nada :$ --Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 16:09 13 jul 2011 (UTC) n_n Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Necesito aprender a poner videos de youtube en las novelas y a hacer placas :3 Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 10:54 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Bulbasaur! :D ¡TE ATRAPARE CON MI MASTERBALL!Por favor,enseñame a hacer placas,por favor,necesito saber como se hacen las placas para novelas,es que necesito hacer algunas para mis novelas. No te preocupes si estás ocupado o no quieres,yo le pedire a otro. Nota:¿cuanto durara mi bloqueo en chat? ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 22:17 18 jul 2011 (UTC) OYE Por que borraste mi imagen de cofagrigus,si yo fui la primera que subio una imagen de ese pokemon la otra que subieron fue despues que yo y se ve borrosa Ana La Bruja Buena de los Cuentos Preguntas a la Escritora lo siento lo siento mucho o me di cuenta de que molestaba tanto esos nombres que ponia lo siento de veras y por no contestar antes espero que me perdones adios ♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 15:32 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Por favor Por favor desbloqueame de chat T_T,Por favor,POR FAVOR,me divierto tanto en chat.... ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdon,perdoname,por favor,dejame estar de nuevo en chat T_T ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:53 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Sprite El sprite... quiero que sea muy parecido al mío, pero no mucho, que tenga un collar rosado (si se puede) y el pelo café. La ropa que sea como sea, el cabello que este suelto y no amarrado. I am...Emily strange 20:11 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias DE MANUEL Oye por k me as borrao mi novela el diamante traslucido eee Ami me gustava la tuya y aoraa...... Necesito una respuesta11:12 22 jul 2011 (UTC)Manuel el meo Yeiz Me encantaríiiiaaaaaa!!!=DDD NII-SAN YO TAMBIÉN EXTRAÑO MI MSN TAT (?????) Bueno...ME ENCANTARÍAAAA *A* Ahí va mi ficha... Nombre:Julia(Quiero el sprite de Platina si no te importa xD) Equipo:Si tienes algún tipo de problema con el equipo me cuentas,,¿oki? :3 Archivo:Snivy_NB.gif-Archivo:Servine_NB.gif(Mote:Tsuuta) Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif(Mote:Glace) Archivo:Monferno_NB.gif(Mote:Flame) Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif(Mote:Zoroa) Archivo:Mienfoo_NB.gif(Mote:Soush) nwn Ya tá nii-san Te quiere tu hermanita!~ Bye~~ Los humanos temen a lo que no comprenden...' '¡Cuenta conmigo! 15:15 24 jul 2011 (UTC) I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! Ey, German porque borraste la imagenes de Emily que subí? algunas las edité yo y todas estan escaneadas de libros que son míos, porque las borraste? contesta ¬¬ Hola ger... Geman...te amo...y quiero que porfavor seas mi novio ★Mïкυ-¢нαη★ 16:54 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ._. Seeee I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 23:01 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola >.< Emm, pues gracias por la bienvenida y todo eso... y si yo puse la tabla en mi pagina. PD: Me gusto mucho tu perfil--[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 22:01 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Aah si, eso de los codigos nunca ha sido un problema (y no comenzara a serlo ahora). Pero me falta mucho por aprender. XD--[[Usuario:shellder_15|sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 02:00 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Virus del Sida (?) Ger, puedes borrar esta mierda, porfis?: Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.png ._. Gracias~--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:45 10 ago 2011 (UTC) TTOTT Perdoname, por favor, solo trato de hacer amigos y no puedo, odias a los nuevos, por favor, ignorame. D8 '''visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪'No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 00:38 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva aquí y me gustaría que leyeses Sea y el amuleto. NO firmo porque no estoy registrada pero si aún así pides la firma...77.231.122.11 12:57 26 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡No me deja registrarme! oie por q me borras ya se q estan en conflicto con PF y FC pero no soy de ahi soy el hermano de uno de ellos y te pido desbloquearme por favor tenia que decir algo importante que le dieron permiso de usar las MM si no me creen vean esta pagina Igneous Phoenix 23:14 26 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D:soy el hermano de cold phoenix lohe retirado y he dicho perdon ^^ PD: me voy a pf total ... alli tembien se pueden crear sagas DaRk Germán! Oye, se me ocurrio comenzar a borrar los blogs antiguos de "me voy" o... "me voy pero volveré" y todas esas cosas, ademas de algunos sprites con mala definicion que ya estan subidos en formato .png Tambien algunas paginas que estan en blanco o que no se han editado en años, qué te parece? PD. Por fin terminaste el dibujo de servine! Te quedó genial XD Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 23:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Unas cosas mas... Tambien, para dar mas diversion a la wiki, podriamos revivir esta pagina que me encontré: El Libro de los Récords de Poke Espectaculos Que te parece? Al parecer nunca lo usaron, pero no quise borrarla ;w; Tambien... ¿Que va a ser de las paginas de shippings? No tengo nada contra ellas, pero ya no son utiles... en su momento lo fueron, pero ya nadie las usa eweU Tambien, queria borrar las novelas estilo "Inserte nombre de un anime/manga" version pokemon (Eso se lo robé a Stan XD), que te parece? Si se me ocurre algo mas te dejo otro mensaje, es que ahora no me puedo conectar ni a msn ni a face D: Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 00:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Records Oye, mañana estoy libre asi que conectate a face o msn en la tarde para ver lo del libro de records, con Stalin decidimos 2, pero aun faltan muuuchos mas XD Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 00:14 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Plis nwnU Borra esto:http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.3 http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.1 http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Juan,_aventuras_en_las_regiones/Cap.2 Por favorsillo n.nU visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 03:56 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Juanix.xp Como siempre tenía razón (se me engrandece el ego con esto, que ni te cuento). Siempre terminás volviendo al basurero por más que odies a todos (menos a mí, ha). Bitch! ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 21:02 29 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Tengo que cambiarme la firma de una vez por todas. Ger :3 Hola estimado/a Germán, espero que la esté pasando de maravilla en esta esplendorosa wikia (?) ewé dejando eso .3. Conectate al chat, es mas facil hablar eweU Vale, tienes que colocar esto... :Icon''Nombredetaluser'': Son dos puntos (:)Icon''elnombredeluser''(:) Sin los parentesis, no se si me hayas entendido eweU Ger, nada va bien me mi vida .-. Bueno, cuidate nwnU Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 01:22 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger~ ewéU viste que te pusimos en el libreo de records? Estabas compitiendo contra Summer y para mi joda me ganaste ¬_¬U Creaste la pagina de Germán por eso? XD Pregunta estupida .-. Yo quiero mi propia pagina de Summer >3< Pero es dificil escribir su vida e.eU Ni yo misma la creé ewé Ya, nos vemos, veo si me conecto al chat para poder terminar de ver lo del libro de records :D Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 01:02 3 sep 2011 (UTC) TT^TT Porque me bloquearon?, desearia que me desbloquearan, por favor. visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 18:56 3 sep 2011 (UTC) No Quedate tranquilo que el ego nunca se me va a pinchar. Ay vos y esos n00bs (? La verdad yo entraría acá si no fuera porque cada vez que lo hago me siento perdida -____- Aparte no es como que haya alguien con quién hablar, no tengo amigos ~~ Y la firma me la voy a cambiar ahora nomás. No Quedate tranquilo que el ego nunca se me va a pinchar. Ay vos y esos n00bs (? La verdad yo entraría acá si no fuera porque cada vez que lo hago me siento perdida -____- Aparte no es como que haya alguien con quién hablar, no tengo amigos ~~ Y la firma me la voy a cambiar ahora nomás. ❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll• 21:30 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Ger!!! Bueno, no se, si estarias de acuerdo en que Kev fuera administrador. Aunque mas que administrador seria el diseñador de imagenes. Solo queria preguntarte, tu que dices? A mi me parece una buena idea ^^ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 23:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! :) Gracias, y vale, ara voy a editar mi perfil, y cuando tenga un rato me leo las reglas! ^^ Narafire 19:37 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ~Laau~ Ger! Te voy a pedir que rellenes tu lugar pra el proyecto Lost in Blue; gracias, Ger~ ^^ Discusión:Lost in Blue... Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 20:20 8 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué... ...has borrado las imágenes y los sprites que creé para mi novela? Que sepas que me ha costado mucho hacerlos... ¿lo puedes arreglar? --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 10:53 12 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno... Ya leí tu blog, y tengo que decirte que aunque me joda tener que borrar TODOS los sprites que hice, vale, lo hago si me lo dices. Lo que te digo también es que esos sprites los tenía ya hechos desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me gustaría tener que borrarlos... ¬w¬ Pero bueno, ya que estáis tú y Lion, me paso por vuestra "tienda de sprites" y os pido lo que haga falta. Lo de hacer sprites yo misma se me da más bien regular. Lo que no quiero es cargar de trabajo a nadie, y luego tener peleas. En Mundos fusionados son muchos sprites, sobre todo de Pokémon legendarios, algunas Eeveeluciones y Lucario. Espero no resultarte una molestia... n_nU Por cierto, NO estoy enfadada contigo, pero sí tuve un cabreo bastante grande cuando vi que borrabas algunos de mis sprites. Después de leer tu blog ya me relajé un poco... PD: Amigos?? Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 22:55 12 sep 2011 (UTC) una cosa... por que has borrado mis sprites? con lo bien que me habian salido! :( --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 07:16 13 sep 2011 (UTC)